an unexpected crush
by Scorponok
Summary: here it is, sorry it took so long. topher and amy are in a hot temper, with amy about to cry leaving her and topher in a new relationship. positive reviews please.


**an unexpected crush**

topher was now in his room at playa de losers, he could not believe chris tricked him into believing he was going to host his own show.

topher: man, not cool. i can't believe chris did that.

topher now decided to try and probably get a complaint filed on chris to give him a taste of his own medicine, he got out his iphone and started calling the studio.

meanwhile, amy was also in a foul mood, she was furious that her own sister tricked her into elimination, she was so mad at samey she wanted to strangle her.

amy: ugh! i cannot believe that no good ingrate. when i get home, i am telling mommy and then samey will end up being grounded.

amy was so mad that she couldn't stand it. she started stomping around the place not even caring if anyone heard her.

topher meanwhile was trying to call the studio to make his complaint but not successful.

topher: darn it! i can't get a signal!

topher hears stomping and goes to amy's room and knocks on her door.

amy: what?!

topher: whoa! rampage much? whats with the tantrum anyway?

amy: i am really angry that my no good twin actually tricked me.

topher: yeah well i'm ticked off about how chris tricked me into being eliminated sweetheart.

amy: wait, you too?

topher: yeah.

amy was surprised but figured she could at least make another friend and an alliance for next season.

amy: here, come in.

topher: okay, sure.

topher went in, he didn't know why amy invited her in, but he didn't mind. however, he started to notice that she was really mad, but swore he could see sadness as well.

topher: so when did you decide to have company?

amy: since the only friend i have is scarlett.

topher: oh, ok. well the only friends i have are jasmine and samey.

amy: oh, you're friends with my sister huh?

topher: yeah and apparently you two seem to hate each other.

amy: thats because she is the worste sister ever, i was born first and she came in last ever since. back after i was born, mommy and i had to wait 17 minutes for samey to come out.

topher: no way.

amy: yes way, besides she outta get a taste of her own medicine. especially since she called me a bossy blonde cow and told me off again after being eliminated i-*sniff*i-*sniff*

topher: amy?

amy: i'm sorry.

topher: here, come here.

topher brought her close to him and placed her on his shoulder.

topher: go ahead, i can tell you're about to cry, somethings obviously hurt you.

amy was surprised but nonetheless she went ahead and cried, she even gave him a hug.

amy: thanks topher.

topher: its okay. i feel your pain.

amy finally stopped and stared right at him, next thing she did out of gratitude surprised them both, she pulled him towards her and kissed him in the lips. topher became nervous and amy blushed.

topher: wow! does that make us a couple?

amy: i hope so. you're quite handsome.

topher: in that case...

topher placed her on his lap and gave her a more passionate kiss. amy's eyes were wide open and blushed even more. she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while topher wrapped his around her waist. they were soon locked in their own make out session, which quickly became an intense love making session. it was finally three in the morning when they finally stopped.

amy: wow, that was awesome.

topher: yeah.

amy: since its late, you don't mind sleeping over do you?

topher: not at all. i don't mind one bit.

amy blushed, they were soon under the covers in amy's bed. amy was cuddling up to her new boyfriend while topher kissed her forehead, she blushed and giggled a bit, he then wrapped his arm around his new girlfriend. she didn't mind, she felt safe in his arms and he made her feel loved after what she had to put up from her.

amy: goodnight.

topher: goodnight.

amy: i love you.

topher: i love you too.

they shared their last kiss before falling asleep, finally become an official couple.

the end.


End file.
